


The Hour of the Wolf

by dbw



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbw/pseuds/dbw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted December 2003</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Hour of the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2003

Iolaus blinked in the darkness, feeling a familiar cold. The fire had long since died down, but that wasn't the cause. No moon and the low clouds covered the stars. The world was grey and black, as if leached of all color.

The hour of the wolf, people called it. The hour of birth and death. The hour when your nightmares walked the land and met you face to face if you were foolish enough to be awake.

He waited for dawn, wishing he were back with Hercules at the Inn instead of on this fool's errand and hoping against hope that his nightmares were wandering afar this night.


End file.
